She Can't Deny Them
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: She has hated them and feared them. The time has come to destroy them or embrace them, for she can Never Deny Them.
1. Children of War

_ Prologue: Children of War _

It is not often, however, it is possible for a woman to give birth to two or more children that have different due dates and different fathers and yet the children are in the womb together. Two eggs are fertilized at different times and two separate children grow. Of course, one is usually born premature as the trauma of the first birth causes an early labor for the second fetus.

It is this very thing that happened to a poor prisoner during the Grindelwald War and how she ended up giving birth to the heir of the defeated dark lord, and the heir of the future dark lord.

A child of Gellert Grindelwad, as well as a child of Tom Marvolo Riddle are alive and well; and soon those children will make themselves known.


	2. Loved and Loathed

_ Loved or Loathed_

"How come mummy doesn't love you like she loves me?" the bright eyed little one asked her elder siblings.

"Mother loves us sweet. It's just you are more beautiful then the two of us could ever hope to be," he smiled.

"Indeed darling," she nodded, "my looks are nothing to yours. You are a goddess if ever there was one. Come now let's get thee to bed before mother comes home. Wouldn't want us in trouble would you?"

The blue eyed child shook her head forcefully and crawled under her purple sheets as the elder girl tucked her in kissing her head, and the man gave her her favorite stuffed tabby. She yawned cutely and her eyes fluttered shut as the two left the nursery shutting out the light.

Late that night Minerva came home from the order meeting and gasped a hand to her chest at the two sitting in her living room.

"Don't panic. We were just filling in for her. She had an emergency at work. All we did was tuck Katy in," The man stood bowing to the woman. The girl curtseyed.

"We'll leave now. She said she'd be here in the afternoon to watch Katy," The girl explained and the couple put their coats on and left through the front door.

Albus came home exhausted. He made sure the house was locked up before heading to his bedroom and was mildly shocked his love was still awake.

"Something wrong dear? I would have thought you would be asleep."

"They were here Albus. Alone with Katy," Minerva sighed toying with her braid.

"I thought you had asked your mother to watch her," he went to the bathroom to ready for bed.

"Some emergency. Likely story," she huffed.

"Well, I told you it was a bad idea. Is Katy alright?"

"I had no choice everyone was busy and we both had Order buisness. She's fine as far as I can tell...but what if they said something to her?"

"Well perhaps this one time we were lucky and are maybe over reacting. How were they when you got home?"

"They practically ran from the house."

He came out of the bathroom and slid under the covers pulling her close. "I think you and I scare them to be honest."

"ME!?"

"Perhaps we do. Sometimes I see so much of their father, and I think it is better if they are put away. Then sometimes I see something in their eyes their fathers' never had and I wonder if they love us."

"They don't understand what love is."

"Or perhaps we do not understand."

She pulled away from him and rolled to the other side of the large bed her back to him. He sighed and rolled on his back.

The old woman sighed tiredly entering her home and smiled a half smile heading into her living room and draped a tartan throw over the two sleeping figures.

The girl's icy blue eyes fluttered open and looked at her with tears in them.

She smiled and stroked her cheek leaning down and kissed her forehead.

"You are not hated darling. One day she will understand."

"I love you NiNi"

"Oh and I love you little girl," she kissed her again and let her fall back asleep against her brother before heading up to bed.


	3. Poison and Beast

_ Poison and the Beast_

Albus stared at the two that had just entered his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure," he asked a bit concerned.

"Tell her Happy Birthday please," the girl replied.

"We would appreciated it Headmaster," the man added as the girl approached the desk and left a purple wrapped package as they left the office.

"I think it's horrid the way you two treat those children," Dyles huffed.

"Did you see how she shook putting the present on the desk. Terrified of you," Everard stated.

"You don't understand the danger," Albus frowned.

"Minerva's poisoning you against them. Turning you into a beast they fear. It's a sad thing Albus you and Minerva cannot see what Cytheria sees. A truly sad thing," Phineas stated.

"At least give Minerva the gift," Armando stated.

Albus eyed the package not trusting it at all. The portraits sighed and left to other frames, hoping for a more pleasant conversation.


	4. Another Birthday

_ Another Birthday_

"Make it a good wish now Bella, you as well Liam," she smiled eagerly as the two blew out the candles of their cakes. Once done she began cutting them humming.

"Another birthday alone," Liam sighed and Bella looked closed to tears.

"Come now surely I am a little company," the old woman clicked her tongue and gave them plates of both kinds of cake.

"You are the only one that cares I think NiNi," Bella sniffed wiping at her blue eyes.

The old woman kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "My darling it is not your fault. She was a mere child when you were conceived."

"Do we really resemble the murderers so much that she can't bare to be with us?" The man asked.

"One day she will realize how wonderful you are my darlings. Have Faith in your love and your family."

Wanting to change the subject the man turned to his grandmother. "Does it bother you we were born on your birthday? Here we sit eating cake and you do not have one."

"Oh my darlings I have been blessed 3 times on the date of my birth, so much that I cannot fathom a cake ever meaning that much to me again," she chuckled licking the knife she'd cut the cakes with.

"Meaning?" he frowned.

"Your mother was born on this day of course as were you, Liam, and Belladonna. The miracle of seeing a new generation in my clan on my birth rejuvenates me and excites me like no gift ever could," She smiled.

"Well that makes our present mediocre," he smirked as Bella disappeared and returned holding a small Siberian tiger cub.

"Happy Birthday NiNi. A small token of our gratitude for being able to convince mother and Albus to not destory us," Bella smiled.

"How precious the wee one is," Cytheria clicked her tongue kissing the cub's furry head.

"So uh...how old are you again?" Liam smirked.

"Old enough to know you shouldn't ask a witch that unless you want to have Albus' nose,"she glared.

Liam ducked his head and shoved cake in his mouth.


	5. The Time Has Come

_So far there had just been clips of Minerva interacting with the children. Just so you know there is a back story to this but mostly we are focusing on what is going on during the end of Harry's sixth year and all of what should have been his seventh year. The two children of Minerva were raised by her mother, but have always long for Albus and Minerva to accept and love them._

_ The Time has Come _

Cytheria approached Minerva's sobbing form in front of the white tomb on the island. She wrapped a cloak around the soaked witch.

Minerva's head shot up and whipped around wand at the ready, but lowered it staring at the eyes so green they were like the Killing Curse that had taken her beloved away.

"You should be happy now."

"My dearest and only," she sighed kneeling slowly down and pulled the woman into her arms, "It gives me no pleasure to see you so unhappy and never has."

"Where are they?" she asked clinging to her mother.

"Awaiting my orders. The time has come my darling to let the out. Let them prove their power and their loyalty. Let them in Minerva. You and Albus always preach of acceptance and love, yet you are terrified to allow your own children into your heart."

"But they..."

"They look like their fathers but they are YOUR children, Minerva. They have your fire and your spirit. You who have never held them a day in their lives, yet they yearn to prove to you what they can do to earn your love. Much as you have always sought after your father's love and he never returned it."

Minerva stared into those terrifying green eyes as flashes of her childhood came to the forefront of her mind. Father had always said mother was evil...and yet as she now thinks on it her mother had done nothing to warrant the judgment brought upon her.

When ever she had failed father her mother had consoled her. Her mother had cared for her and praised her while her father had judged and abandoned her.

"Oh mother can you ever forgive me," she cried clinging to the woman tighter then she ever had in her life.

"Of course my love," she whispered in her ear kissing her wet head.

The rain seemed to stop as the mother and daughter became mother and daughter again, and not nanny and employer.

Minerva pulled away wiping at her eyes looking back at her mother. For the first time in over 60 years of knowing the woman she realized that but for her beady gray green eyes, she looked very much like her mother. They had the same hands, ears, lips, hair, skin tone, and cheek bones.

"Where do we go from here?"

Cytheria helped her up chuckling, "We prepare for the end of your nightmares Minerva. By this time next year Voldemort will fall. When that happens they may attack Liam. You have to decide if your son is worth saving for he is of course the replica in looks. Harry will notice it first. Should the children help send Harry from his family or appear when all is done? Should they prove they are yours and Albus' or hide like the rat and snake that conceived them?"

Minerva turned touching the tomb then whipped her head around a fire in her eyes. "Send them to me."

"As you wish Madam Dumbledore," she bowed and disappeared to be replaced by a raven that flew into the night.


	6. Mother's Orders

**_Mother's Orders_**

"Mother?" Liam called entering the headmaster's office first.

Bella hid behind him peeking around his arm.

"Belladonna Grindelwald and Liam Riddle," Minerva spoke darkly standing at the top of the stairs.

Both children stood side by side and knelt down.

"For 50 years you have been on this earth as a constant reminder to my blind faith of one man," She said coming down the stairs, "we have both been unkind and uncaring to you two, yet here before me a gentleman and lady kneel as terrified slaves. Please my children stand. Take on the McGonagall mantle that is so rightfully yours and help me protect our home from the demons that head towards us."

Liam and Bella slowly stood looking at her with nervous apprehension.

"What do you want of us?" he asked.

"To join your father's cause and keep Harry safe. When it is over I WILL stand by your sides and prove you are not their children, but mine and Albus'."

Tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall as the girl cried out and held on to Minerva.

Liam watched his mother hold Bella as she usually held Katherine.

His heart clenched and a lone tear fell knowing that finally his beloved elder sister's devotion had proven true.


End file.
